


False God, False Obedience

by clobeast



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Art, Bondage, Fanart, M/M, Mind Control, NSFW Art, REFER TO ARCHIVE WARNING, Sex Magic, Sex Slavery, almost-blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clobeast/pseuds/clobeast
Summary: God-Doom has his way with Tony.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I started with the intent to just get really porny with it and then never finished. Done with only knowledge of the God-Doom arc/event in passing/through osmosis.


End file.
